Normal Night
by immyownsuperman
Summary: After Snape confronts Harry about stealing from his stores. Fourth Year  Hermione Granger shows up in his office, ensuing a normal night for the two of them. Full of fights, hugs, and hopes for the future. HG/SS. Slight OOC.


"You and your friends are brewing poly-juice potion and I will find out why!" Snape slammed the door in Potter's face and sighed. Never in all his years with the trio had they ever stolen from him, or anyone else. At least not to his knowledge. Granger...Hermione would never risk it. As she was already brewing stuff to get herself into trouble; he knew this. He knew how hard it was to keep up with his own class, he planned out his lesson plans for Merlin's sake.

So why were ingredients missing from his store room? Were they messing with Slytherins once again; with Malfoy? It was the only thing that made sense. Unless...unless they were sneaking into the other schools and trying to get infromation. But he knew Hermione wouldn't slink that low; he had more faith in her.

Snape opened the door to his store room, and stormed out. His robes billowing behind him. A habit that made him subconsciously buy his capes to big. As the billowing intimidated his students. Stroking his ego a bit more than it should on a normal fashion.

The professors office wasn't far from the store room, and he had a few things to mull over. Pulling open the door, he billowed in, only to stop when he saw who sat in front of his desk.

Hermione Granger.

"Granger! What are you doing here?" Snape sneered out, not missing the flinch from the young girl. He smirked slightly, but quickly covered it up.

Hermione stood from her chair, "Please do not accuse my friends of making a potion you very well know we haven't made since my second year." Her voice was firm, and direct. Snape wasn't surprised, he had actually been expecting this. He would have been surprised if she hadn't confronted him. But she was right; he knew they hadn't done it. At least he hoped they hadn't.

"I will not apologize when I had all the right to accuse your friends, Granger..." He should have told her to just get out, but he knew he couldn't do that. Not when she trusted him enough to tell him all of the extra potions she does. So that she doesn't hurt herself; he had to sacrifice his comfort.

"Don't you dare." She glared at him, and Snape pulled out his wand. He quickly set up a few wards, and watched as Hermione pulled out hers to set up some of her own. Just in case. "Don't you dare call me by my maiden name." She clarified once she was satisfied that they wouldn't be over heard.

"I will not call you Hermione in a room with no wards."

"Nor will I call you Severus...Professor Snape." She sneered the last name, and he resisted the urge to make a disgusted face at they way she had said it.

"Hermione..." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. And he could feel her tension die down slightly, as his act broke. There was only one person he could speak this kindly to, and she stood in front of him. Angry at something he'd done inside his act. He couldn't let this be ruined like he had with Lily.

"Sev..." The short nickname rolled off of her lips in a tone he couldn't place. It was until she was embracing him, that he knew she had already forgiven him. He wrapped his arms around her tentatively, still not used to the affection he received from Hermione.

"Your an pompus ass Severus Snape." Fair enough. His chuckled bounced off the walls, and Hermione sighed at the sound. It wasn't often she got him out of his shell. When the young witch pulled away, he felt a sudden emptiness. "I'd better go."

Snape cleared his throat, "Of course," His body was once again rigid, and Hermione was saddened by the sight. She'd only been able to get him to open up for a few minutes. She connected eyes with him, but instantly regretted it. She felt him invade her mind subtly. Searching her thoughts.

"Damn it Severus..." She looked down, and rubbed her hand over her face. "Don't do that, please don't."

Snapes sigh was a little to loud for Hermione to overlook.

"I never should have taught you how to resist."

"You know I would be storming off if you hadn't."

Snape nodded his head and sat down behind his desk. He looked Hermione over, watching as she rubbed her eyes gently. Focusing his mind after such invasion. At least she had resisted it. He was proud. But also felt a sense of disappointment in himself. He should have controlled his urges more. He stood from his chair and strode over to Hermione.

Severus Snape removed his wand from under his clock and waved it over the young witch quietly. After he was done, she looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks." She told him turning towards the door.

"Night Sev." She turned back one more time and hugged him again. He returned the hug trying not to let himself get away with his other urges. Ones he had never satisfied. Hermione tilted her head up to look in his eyes. The process making their faces close.

To close.

Snape moved his head closer, but stopped before their lips touched. No. She was a student, they couldn't be doing this. They had to wait until she was away from this school. Until he was no longer her teacher.

"You better go." Snape told her, pulling away.

"Right...night." Snape removed his wards, and she left without another word. He knew. He knew they only had to wait a few more years. And than he could finally taste her lips.

Severus Snape could finally love.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? I like reviews...<br>Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this one shot!**


End file.
